


Minishaw

by Billiewilma



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Fights, M/M, Minishaw, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billiewilma/pseuds/Billiewilma
Summary: The sidemen are filming sidemen tinder irl 4 when simon and ethan get into a heated argument ending with simon bruised and bleeding (still didn't look as bad as ethan) . Harry being a great boyfriend then takes care of him even if simon insists he's fine.
Relationships: Harry Lewis/Simon Minter, Minishaw - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	Minishaw

***SIMONS POV***

"Welcome to TINDER IRL FOURRR" shouts Josh  
The boys cheered and then josh explained what was happening.  
Whilst josh was explaining I saw ethan staring at harry and i gave ethan a dirty stare. I put my arms over harrys shoulders and hugged him from behind im not letting ethan get anywhere near my man. We were around 20 minutes into recording when ethan made the dirty remark after harry made a cheesy flirty joke to the girl in front of him.  
"Oh so your gay but you'll flirt with her but not me okay i get it!"  
"Oh shut your jelous god ethan" I replied  
Harry looked abit nervous and said  
"I need the bathroom i'll be back in a sec!" and after saying that harry sprinted off.  
"See look what you did you bastard, im going checking on him." i said angrily and started walking towards the door harry ran out of.  
"What gives you the right to go and check on him, why is it you, i think i should go" i turned and looked at ethan "you shouldn't go because you made him run off and he's my boyfriend not yours"  
"WELL HE SHOULD BE MINE BEFORE YOU STOLE HIM OFF ME!!" Ethan shouted at simon and went to push him.  
Simon reacting quickly and to punch him in his face, ethan looked at simon his nose bleeding and nutted him right in the lip. The fight escalated from there, ethan throwing punches and pushing simon, simon pushing and punching back.Simon really got pissed so he grabbed ethan shirt and said" Mate i think you need to calm down"and he pushed him on the floor to go and check on his boyfriend. 

Simon had a busted bleeding lip, an eye that definitely would be a black eye soon and bruises forming on his stomach, arms and face. But he'll fix that after he's seen that harry is okay. After a good hour of searching around the recording area and harrys flat he finally found him sat on the roof of his flat block. "Hey babe, you okay?" Simon said softly Harry was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice simon come onto the room "Jesus crist si, you scared the shit out of me." Harry turned around to look at simon and almost cried, his heart skipped a beat. "Simon what the fuck happened" harry said as he got up to rush toward simon. He launched himself onto him and wrapped his legs around simons waist and his arms around his neck whilst pressing his head into simons shoulder. "Si, im sorry this is my fault..."


End file.
